1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clipping device which can clamp things, especially relates to a plastic clipping device which, for example, is a clipping device for binding a plurality of documents together or a grasping device for surely grasping an object good therewith and for holding it when it is used for as a strap of a movable telephone or of a skiing cap whereby a user being prevented from loosing same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally speaking, a clipping device having a pair of clipping elements made of plastic, metal, wood or the like, which are biased to a direction to make a clamping utilizing a metallic spring or the like, for example, a clothes-pin.
On the other hand, in a separate embodiment of the past, it has been proposed that a clipping device made of an elastic thin plate and having a cross-sectional configuration of being an U-shaped form and an opening portion thereof being caused to be deformed so that a width of the opening portion become narrower than that of a bottom portion thereof whereby the opening portion is to be widened when the clipping device is used to grasp something.
However, the clipping device of the past has the following problems.
For example, the clipping device such as a clothes-pin, since the clipping force thereof to grasp a good, only depends on a biasing force of a spring per se, when the elasticity thereof is deteriorated, the grasping force thereof also reduced, accordingly, so that it cannot surely grasp a good causing the good to be dropped away.
On the other hand, the past clipping device as mentioned above, comprises a remarkable numbers of part elements reducing a process for producing same in a complicated one.
And further, when a thickness of a good to be grasped is varied, it cannot surely grasp the good and thus when a good having a thickness lower than a predeterminde thickness there would exist a problem in that the good would be fallen out from the clipping device.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned problems in the past so as to provide a clipping device made of plastic and which can surely grasp any good regardless a thickness thereof.
Another object of the present invention, is to provide a sophisticated plastic clipping device comprising less number of the part elements comparing with those of the past one as well as having a difficulty to be in malfunction thereof.
And a separate object of the present invention is to provide a plastic clipping device which can be easily operated only by a single hand of a person.
To overcome the above-mentioned past problems, the present invention has basically a technical construction, as follows.
Note that a first aspect of the clipping device of the present invention comprises a first clamping member, a second clamping member rotatably supported at a part of the first clamping member, an elastically resilient member integrally formed on a part of the first clamping member and for giving the second clamping member a bias force to cause the second clamping member to be moved to a direction whereby the second clamping member moving away from the first clamping member, a coupling piece member integrally formed on a part of the second clamping member, and an operation member rotatably supported on a part of the first clamping member, and wherein the coupling piece member and the operation member being coupled to each other so that a mutual positional relationship between the first and the second clamping members is fixed.
In the present invention, it is further characterized in that the elastically resilient member and the second clamping member are abutted with each other through a cam member provided in the vicinity of a portion at which the second clipping member being rotatably supported.
Further in the present invention, the clipping device is characterized in that the cam member having a configuration in that the cam member causing the elastically resilient member to be gradually deformed as an opening angle formed between the first and the second clamping members becoming smaller.
In addition to the above-mentioned, the clipping device is characterized in that connection mechanisms, for example, a connection grooves, with which the coupling piece member and the operation member being coupled to each other, being provided on a part of a surface of the coupling piece member and on a movable tip end portion of the operation member and further wherein the connection mechanisms comprising a connecting projection and a connecting groove.
Note that, in the present invention, at least one connecting groove which can be coupled with the moving tip end of the operation member, being provided on a part of a surface of the coupling piece member.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems in the past, since the clipping device of the present invention is so configured that it is comprising a first clamping member, a second clamping member rotatably supported at a part of the first clamping member, an elastically resilient member integrally formed on a part of the first clamping member and for giving the second clamping member a bias force to cause the second clamping member to be moved to a direction whereby the second clamping member moving away from the first clamping member, a coupling piece member integrally formed on a part of the second clamping member, and an operation member rotatably supported on a part of the first clamping member, and wherein the coupling piece member and the operation member being coupled to each other so that a mutual positional relationship between the first and the second clamping members is fixed, it can easily fixedly grasp goods each having various kinds of thickness, respectively.